


Ele não estava ali

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aniverse, Hanamiya é um arrombado, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, acontece, mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Makoto sabia que era um desgraçado de marca maior, mas isso não havia o impedido de cair aos encantos de Teppei e de se apaixonar. Agora, Hanamiya apenas gostaria de esquecer das marcas de Kiyoshi deixadas em sua vida, enquanto se culpava por seus erros.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 2





	Ele não estava ali

**Author's Note:**

> Esse tinha sido meu primeiro trabalho para o Aniverse, eu realmente adorei fazer essa pequena angustia, haha.

Sentia boa parte de uma brisa gélida , essa que parecia vir a insistir em rondar seu corpo, quase como se quisesse abraçar-lhe em meio à algum tipo de uma estranha carícia gentil, que passava por boa parte de seu corpo em estado semi-desnudo, ou talvez isso tudo apenas fosse fruto da espécie de carência que estava sentindo no presente momento em que estava vivendo. E apesar das baixas temperaturas que provinham diretamente da madrugada, e das gotículas de água que caíam de forma incessante de um modo que sempre acabavam encharcando seus belos fios, que dançavam em um tom intenso de érebo, escorrendo sem pressa alguma por seu rosto, passeando por toda extensão de seu tronco… Quase podia sentir os falsos toques que deveriam estar ali no lugar dessa chuva cansativa e, de alguma forma, reconfortante de uma madrugada de sexta.

De alguma forma, que não saberia explicar ao certo qual seria, seu cigarro ainda não havia sido apagado, não diria que isso era algo como “milagre”, pois não gostava nenhum pouco da palavra, usá-la seria a mesma coisa que dizer que tudo o que havia acontecido era um mal entendido, um dia ruim, ou mesmo que tudo aquilo não era algo cujo a carga de culpa era total e exclusivamente sua e Hanamiya não gostaria de tentar empurrar a culpa para algo com um pretexto estúpido e esfarrapado, por ser esse simplesmente o caminho mais simples e rápido para tentar apaziguar um pouco sua conturbada situação emocional. Não gostaria de mais palavras vagando por entre aquele momento, era íntimo demais para que elas fizessem parte disso, seria como dizer que poderia resumir tudo o que sentia com elas, e, novamente, isso seria um erro e dos grandes.

Estava ali a tanto tempo, que o barulho de chuva já quase o injuriava, isso se não fosse o mínimo conforto que ele conseguia vir a passar, quem o visse por ali durante certo período, diria que Makoto talvez estivesse em uma espécie de transe, ou no mínimo preso a uma série de pensamentos profundos e que não deixariam de lhe atormentar de forma alguma.

Quase podia ouvi-lo sussurrar bem perto de meus ouvidos, trazendo consigo parte do calor que estava tão acostumado, mas não havia calor algum por ali dessa vez, e possivelmente nem haveria de ter mais. Havia feito merda, isso era um fato incontestável e não sabia se havia como voltar atrás, na verdade, compreenderia perfeitamente caso o moreno não quisesse voltar a lhe rodear com seus braços fortes e lhe acariciar com suas mãos grandes.

Mas não poderia simplesmente esquecer, nem ao menos cogitava a possibilidade de conseguir, Makoto não era burro o suficiente para acreditar que tudo isso viria a passar como um passe de mágica, mesmo para si, não era tão difícil constatar que acabaria por ficar assim por um tempo, se desse algum tipo de “sorte”, talvez conseguisse superar esses sentimentos estúpidos e angustiantes que rondavam seu peito, era como uma música sem ritmo e totalmente desafinada ou mesmo um maremoto que devastava toda e qualquer terra que estivesse presente em seu alcance, e para o azar de Hanamiya, era ele quem estava mais vulnerável a tudo isso, mas qual era a surpresa no final de tudo? Makoto era simplesmente a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, não era surpresa que algo do tipo tivesse acontecido.

Era um hipócrita que contradizia-se apenas para manter o pouco que restava de seu orgulho intacto, mas e agora? As palavras dolorosas voltavam com força e machucavam ainda mais em seu peito. Havia estragado tudo apenas por conta de seu orgulho e palavras ácidas sem valor ou honra alguma.

“Está satisfeito agora?”

Podia ouvir novamente sua voz gritando, Makoto simplesmente odiava quando gritavam consigo, isso fazia-lhe lembrar de sua mãe, e da forma como era tratado dentro de casa. Gritos faziam com que cada pequena parte do ser de Hanamiya quisesse chorar compulsivamente, enquanto permanecia encolhido em um canto durante o processo. Era uma sensação horrível e torturante de várias e várias formas.

À essa altura da situação, Makoto já não saberia como dizer o que eram suas lágrimas, e o que eram de fato as gotas vindas da chuva, ou mesmo quais dos sons eram vindos de si e quais eram causados pela chuva que permanecia intensa ali, no lado de fora.

Era frio ali, não apenas na cidade, mas em todos os lugares, sem que os braços de Teppei lhe rodeassem, Makoto sentia que poderia morrer de hipotermia a qualquer momento, pois o mundo sempre parece mais frio quando não o tinha por perto, e quando seu afastamento ainda era causado única e exclusivamente por si, a situação parecia ao menos duas vezes pior do que poderia ser.

Precisava esquecer… Deveria haver um jeito de trazer a imagem e o calor de Kiyoshi ao menos por um curto período de tempo…

Apagou o cigarro usando seu próprio braço para isso, para logo em seguida morder fortemente seus lábios com a intenção de abafar seus gemidos, do que poderia julgar como sendo um tipo de som doloroso, mesmo sendo um tipo distorcido de sinfonia ao menos gostaria de acreditar que aquele tipo de coisa talvez pudesse ajudar a esquecer um pouco do que acontecia, deixando-lhe alheio ao que ocorria ao seu redor. No fundo, Makoto tinha plena ciência que o que fazia ali era errado e extremamente estúpido, mas quando se está desesperado por algo, é difícil agir com plena consciência.

Foi quando simplesmente decidiu entrar para dentro do apartamento, não se importou muito com o estado em que seu corpo se encontrava, o máximo que havia se importado de fazer foi retirar as peças completamente molhadas que grudavam em seu corpo, fazendo com que Hanamiya acabasse por ficar completamente nu desta vez, porém não é como se o moreno realmente fizesse questão de colocar alguma outra roupa. A solidão parecia ecoar sobre cada uma das paredes dentro do apartamento vazio, desprovido de qualquer outra presença. Ah, sim… Isso era realmente doloroso, mesmo que Makoto não fizesse questão nenhuma de dizer, não é como se fosse um menininho chorão e frágil o suficiente para não conseguir lidar consigo mesmo e seus estúpidos sentimentos.

Podia sentir o bolo que se formava em sua garganta aumentar, sabia que o erro cometido tinha a carga de culpa puxada apenas para si, em meio a situação desagradável em que encontrava-se, nem sequer poderia plenamente culpar Kiyoshi pelo que havia acontecido, isso ao menos deixaria sua consciência um pouco mais limpa, mas o antigo jogador da Seirin estava plenamente certo quando dizia que estava cansado de tudo aquilo, o problema era que Makoto só não sabia como lidar direito com isso, não sabia mais lidar direito com as coisas sem Teppei, já que o mesmo havia se tornado seu pilar, a base que precisava para passar por toda e qualquer coisa.

Mas Makoto não valorizou aquilo, pisou em cima do outro como se não fosse nada, e ainda por cima esperava que o relacionamento que tinham saísse intacto, mas infelizmente, Hanamiya não poderia estar mais errado com toda sua prepotência.

Simplesmente jogou-se em meio ao colchão tão conhecido e recheado de lembranças de um passado que não voltaria à tona. E novamente os toques fantasmas voltavam como formas de replicar àquelas memórias que poderiam fazer-lhe esquecer de tudo, talvez houvesse uma maneira de réplica-las para que tivesse — mesmo que pouco — a dor presente em seu coração apaziguada.

Podia sentir novamente os lábios quentes de Kiyoshi vagando por seu pescoço, lugar onde não hesitava em morder com certa força, talvez apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo extasiado, assim como era o caso dos hematomas de tons avermelhados que aqueles mesmos lábios causavam, o mais alto não parecia conter muito sua força, principalmente, enquanto parecia alheio com tudo ao seu redor que não fosse o próprio Makoto, que não reclamava em nada da presente situação, adorava ver as marcas de dente e os chupões no dia seguinte, só não gostava mais do que o presente momento em que eram feitos.

Também era possível sentir as grandes mãos do castanho passando por seu corpo, havia pouco cuidado também, isso não era de todo ruim quando se tratava do prazer que tinha quanto a esse tipo de toque sujo, mas fazia-lhe lembrar de que Teppei ainda parecia com um misto de raiva e frustração acumuladas, lembrava-se de antigamente, quando seu amado pivô fazia sempre questão de ser carinhoso em cada um de seus toques, algo que Hanamiya admirava, afinal mesmo em meio a toda a luxúria do ato, o maior sempre parecia tirar um pouco de seu tempo para tais atos gentis que faziam o homem de fios com tons de érebo sentir-se especial, porém tinha plena noção de que parte daquele estresse todo era sua culpa, talvez única que exclusivamente sua na verdade.

A voz grossa e rouca chamando por seu nome fez-lhe afastar esses pensamentos estúpidos, além de causar arrepios por todo seu corpo, não demorou muito para que um gemido manhoso escapasse de seus lábios como forma de resposta ao estímulo, Kiyoshi poderia levar-lhe à beira da insanidade com certa facilidade, ele possuía Makoto completamente em suas mãos, mesmo que talvez não tivesse plena consciência disso.

Não hesitou em levar suas mãos em direção ao seu pau, que a essa altura se encontrava pulsante, começando uma masturbação lenta, apesar da situação em que se encontrava, era quase como se quisesse fazer aquele momento durar para sempre, e talvez fosse realmente algo desse tipo.

Podia sentir as estocadas indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, era quente, assim como o próprio castanho em si. Contemplava a cada vez que conseguia sentir sua próstata sendo acertada sem dó alguma ou mesmo piedade. 

Sua respiração estava falha e completamente arfante, era como se todo o ar de seus pulmões estivesse escapando, e seus lábios ainda lutassem para buscar um pouco do oxigênio perdido. Sentia-se fraco e completamente vulnerável. 

Espasmos constantes pareciam correr por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Não queria que o presente momento se findasse, porém parecia ser algo inevitável, e após a sinfonia falha que escapava por seus lábios abertos finalmente cessar, e o gozo sair por seu pau.

Aos poucos sua respiração parecia falhar menos e seu corpo a relaxar entre o colchão. Nesse momento sua mente parecia menos nublada e a lucidez veio à tona, não havia ninguém além de si presente na cama.

Mas era óbvio que ele não estava por ali, Teppei nunca mais voltaria para os seus braços e Makoto teria de aprender a lidar com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu passei a amar e muito o Makoto, quando aprofundado ele pode ser um personagem ótimo de se trabalhar com, na verdade também ando respirando Kiyohana e agradeço ao fandom pela oportunidade de me fazer apaixonar por tais coisas.
> 
> Sinceramente, no Aniverse só tem anjos maravilhosos que me ajudaram de várias forma, seja em ser mais social ou mesmo na parte das Fanfics, estou lisonjeado de poder participar de tudo isso.
> 
> A belíssima beta que ajudou e muito em relação a correção de erros foi a Nullark, fora que a insegurança que tinha em relação ao que fiz e o que eu realmente passei com o que fiz sumiu por completo graças a esse maravilhoso ser.
> 
> Isso tudo não seria possível sem nenhum desses @, não sabem o quão realizado estou com tudo isso!


End file.
